1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's toys and amusement devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to equipment for playing soccer or hockey.
2. Description of the Invention's Background
Many different types of goal structures have been developed for playing or practicing soccer and hockey. Many of these goals are designed to be portable, so that the user may carry the goal to a practice site, set up the goal for playing or practicing, and then break down the goal and carry it away when finished playing or practicing. Many of these goals are designed for use by teens or adults, utilizing, for instance, a regulation size soccer ball. As such, the portability of these goals cannot be achieved without breaking apart the frame of the goal in some fashion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,844 to Haseltine discloses a portable rebounding soccer training goal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,507 to Caruso et al. discloses a portable soccer goal, and U.S. Pat. No. to Thompson discloses a multi-section game net support apparatus. In each of the Haseltine, Caruso et al. and Thompson patents, however, the soccer goal is portable in that it comprises modular tubular frames which break apart for transportation and storage.
Other types of goal structures have been developed for playing or practicing soccer and hockey for use by children. These structures tend to be simply smaller versions of full-size soccer goals. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,923 to Senoh discloses a disassemblable football goal structure and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,375 to Moosavi discloses an adjustable soccer goal assembly. In both the Senoh and Moosavi patents, however, the soccer goal is adjustable in that it comprises modular tubular frames which break apart for transportation and storage.
One problem with making a smaller soccer goal for children's use is that a smaller structure tends to be lightweight, and so the goal would not have the stability required for soccer or hockey. The impact of a soccer or hockey ball, or brushing or jostling by players, will cause such a structure to move out of position. Such structures could be simply made of heavy material, but this would reduce portability. Other portable goal structures have used water as a ballasting medium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,053 to Barnes, Jr., discloses a portable freestanding apparatus which can be formed to hold a net and which uses water as a ballasting medium. Barnes, Jr., however, again comprises a modular tubular frame and only breaks down to a limited degree.
It is further noted that none of the above-described structures provides any means for carrying the attendant soccer or hockey equipment--hockey sticks, hockey balls, or soccer balls--along with the structure, thus requiring the portable goal to be carried independently from the equipment. This may necessitate a second trip between the storage area and the playing area. Furthermore, such equipment is often awkward to carry all at once, and thus a bag or other container is required.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a soccer and hockey goal and equipment set which is readily capable of being carried and set up by a child.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved soccer and hockey goal and equipment set which is foldable for portability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a soccer and hockey goal and equipment set which when closed contains all of the equipment necessary to play soccer and hockey.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a soccer and hockey goal and equipment set which latches in the closed position by use of the hockey sticks provided as part of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a soccer and hockey goal and equipment set that can be stabilized by filling the base with a ballasting material such as sand or water.